


Come Home

by kmsjwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, References to Depression, Trauma
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsjwoo/pseuds/kmsjwoo
Summary: Pulanglah, ke tempat paling indah untukmu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Come Home

Hidup menjadi sosok yang mandiri sejak usia belia bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan semua orang. Dari sebuah keterpaksaan menjadi sebuah keharusan yang jika tidak dilakukan maka dunia akan sepenuhnya berbalik melawannya. Dunia itu jahat, dunia itu tidak adil, begitulah yang ada di pikiran kita semua saat harapan yang kita inginkan tidak terkabul tanpa melihat ke sisi sebaliknya. Sisi dimana kita masih bisa diberikan fisik yang lengkap, masih bisa bernafas dan semua itu seketika tidak kita hiraukan.

Wonwoo merasakan itu. Tentang pikiran bahwa dari awal ia dilahirkan dunia tidak pernah berpihal kepadanya. Tidak ada satupun keinginannya yang terkabul, bahkan hanya kesedihan, kesusahan dan halangan yang selalu mengiringi derap langkahnya. Ia sudah ada di titik dimana ia menganggap kebahagiaan itu hanyalah kata yang tidak ada arti apa-apa baginya. Sejak ia lahir ia tidak pernah tau sosok ayahnya, entah meninggal atau memang kabur dari keluarganya. Dua sosok kakak yang dahulu pernah sedekat nadi dengannya kini entah dimana keberadaannya, meninggalkannya begitu saja saat masing-masing mereka mulai berkeluarga. Berlagak seakan mereka tidak meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan segala beban yang menimpa bahu sempitnya.

Usia Wonwoo 13 tahun saat dokter memvonis kanker si satu satunya keluarga yang ia punya, sang Ibu. Wonwoo sangat menyayangi Ibunya, wanita yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya bahkan saat ia terlelap sekalipun, tidak seperti keluarganya yang lain. Ibu yang berusaha sekeras mungkin agar Wonwoo bisa bersekolah, agar satu persatu keinginan Wonwoo bisa tercapai dan agar sang anak bisa sukses dan tidak lagi merasaan penderitaan seperti saat ini. Namun bagaimana pun, Ibu hanyalah manusia. Tubuh ringkihnya yang selalu menjalani kerasnya kehidupan akhirnya merasa lelah dan sakit. Tidak ada suara Ibu yang membangunkan Wonwoo di pagi hari, tidak lagi bisa mendengar Ibu memarahi Wonwoo yang tidak mengikat sepatunya dengan benar, tidak ada lagi omelan omelan yang akan Wonwoo dengar. Jangankan untuk mendengar Ibu berbicara, mendengar suara nafas teratur Ibu saja sudah membuat Wonwoo lega. Tanda Ibu belum mau meninggalkannya sendirian.

Hari-hari berlalu bahkan tanpa Wonwoo kira ia bisa melewatinya. Sudah dua tahun ia melewati hidup sebagai anak sekaligus kepala keluarga. Disaat semua teman-teman sekelasnya sibuk les dan bimbel agar dapat masuk ke SMA favorit, Wonwoo memilih untuk bekerja. Apapun ia lakukan agar Ibu bisa kembali sehat seperti semula. Masa bodo dengan SMA, ia kini hanya membutuhkan uang.

Wonwoo berada di puncak kehidupannya ketika setahun yang lalu sang Ibu diperbolehkan untuk pulang, namun harus tetap melakukan rawat jalan. Walaupun Ibu tidak lagi segesit, sesehat dan se-engergik dulu, yang penting bagi Wonwoo adalah ia bisa melihat wajah Ibunya ketika ia tidur dan ketika ia bangun. Namun, ternyata Tuhan belum selesai memberikan ujiannya pada anak lelaki itu. Setelah 5 bulan berada di rumah, keadaan Ibu kembali memburuk dan malah kini harus mendekam di ICU. Wonwoo kadang bertanya, sampai kapan? Sampai kapan ia harus merasakan kepedihan dan penderitaan seperti ini. Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawanya saja? Kadang ia berpikir bahwa mati lebih mudah dilakukan daripada harus hidup yang seperti melangkah di atas jarum.

-

"Nak Wonwoo, jam besuk sudah habis."

Lalu Wonwoo akan menyeret kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan dengan aroma obat-obatan yang sangat pekat tersebut. Perutnya lapar, ia bahkan belum makan sedari pagi sementara kini waktu menunjukkan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh sore. Ia sedang menghitung uangnya ketika bunyi ambulance dengan kerasnya berbunyi di ruang masuk UGD. Dan dapat Wonwoo lihat dari dalam ambulance, ada seorang anak yang dibaringkan di atas ranjang dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Hanya sekilas saja, lalu kembali ia langkagkan kakinya untuk membeli apapun yang bisa mengganjal perutnya.

"Liat pasien yang baru datang tadi?"

Wonwoo kira seorang perawat di sampingnya itu tengah bertannya padanya, namun ternyata perawat itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di sambungan teleponnya.

"Iya, badannya lebam semua. Juga tadi masih ada luka yang masih basah."

Sambil mengunyah rotinya, telinga Wonwoo juga ikut bekerja untuk mendengar ucapan sang perawat tersebut.

"Kabarnya korban KDRT. Dipukulin kakak kandungnya."

Seketika makanan yang harusnya masuk ke kerongkongan malah nyasar ke tenggorokan. Wonwoo menepuk dadanya lalu menatap perawat di sebelahnya yang sayang sekali juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan selama lima detik sebelum perawat tersebut kembali fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Pelakunya? Kabur. Orang tuanya? Sama aja. Kabarnya, anak itu pas dipukulin merekanya diem aja. Serem banget."

Entah diperbolehkan atau tidak untuk merasakan perasaan ini, tapi Wonwoo seketika merasa bersyukur. Walaupun keluarganya tidak lengkap, tidak pernah satupun dari mereka yang pernah _main tangan_. Sebenci-bencinya Wonwoo dengan kedua kakaknya, tidak pernah Wonwoo membenci mereka karena pernah dipukuli. Karena hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. 

Dan hari-hari berikutnya tidak berbeda sama sekali dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Jika orang-orang bilang hari esok lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya, hal itu tidak akan ada di kamus hidup Wonwoo. Jadi siapapun itu, tolong berikan kepada Wonwoo kamus kehidupan yang baru.

Sore itu langit terlihat seperti bersahabat. Rona kekuningan akibat bias cahaya matahari seketika menghipnotis orang-orang untuk menikmatinya hingga cahaya itu tertelan gelapnya malam. Dan Wonwoo disana, duduk dengan menatap indahnya langit yang perlahan mulai menggelap. Dan detik selanjutnya fokusnya teralihkan pada sebuah bola yang tiba-tiba ada di kakinya.

"Kak, tolong bolanya dong."

Wonwoo ambil bola itu lalu ia cari pemilik suara tersebut. Dan berdiri tiga meter darinya, lelaki yang Wonwoo yakini lebih muda darinya, memakai setelan pasien rumah sakit ini, dan Wonwoo ingat wajah itu. Wajah yang ia lihat seminggu yang lalu di depan UGD.

"Kak, bolanya."

"Oh iya bola. Ini."

Hingga gelapnya langit, dan hingga sang anak lelaki tadi dipanggil oleh dua orang perawat untuk kembali ke ruang rawatnya, mata Wonwoo tidak pernah teralih. Hingga tidak ia sadari bahwa langkahnya mengikuti anak lelaki itu hingga ia sampai di depan pintu ruang rawat anak lelaki tersebut.

"Gue kenapa disini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Namun belum sempat ia membalikkan badan untuk beranjak dari sana. Pintu yang semula tertutup, tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok anak laki-laki dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya. 

"Oh kakak yang tadi di taman."

"I-iya." 

Anak lelaki itu kemudian maju selangkah untuk kemudian melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri lorong. Yang otomatis Wonwoo juga mengikuti arah pandang anak itu.

"Kenapa?" 

Anak itu kini menatap tepat di wajah Wonwoo, "Mumpung kakak disini, bisa tolong gantiin bohlam lampu kamar mandi?"

"Gue?"

"Iya soalnya kakak keliatan lebih tinggi dari aku."

Dan yang Wonwoo bisa hanya mengiyakan dan dengan bersusah payah mengganti bohlam tersebut karena ia tidak menyangka jika langit-langit kamar mandi tersebut begitu tinggi. Dan mereka berakhir menelfon _staff_ rumah sakit untuk membantu mengganti bohlam tersebut.

"Kakak kenal sama _staff_ nya?"

"Enggak terlalu. Cuma gue udah lama disini, jadi hafal nomor mana yang harus dihubungi kalau masalah begini."

"Sakit apa?"

"Hm? Bukan gue yang sakit."

"Terus?"

"Ibuk."

"Ibuknya di kamar yang mana, kak?"

"Ibuk di ICU."

Dan anak itu seketika terdiam. Wonwoo tidak bermaksud apapun, ia hanya menjawab apa yang lelaki itu tanyakan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan untuk mencairkan suasana adalah dengan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak itu.

"Wonwoo." Anak itu hanya melongo yang membuat Wonwoo harus mengulangi untuk menyebutkan namanya. Dan yang akhirnya uluran tangannya dibalas oleh anak tersebut.

"Mingyu."

"Lo kelas berapa?"

"Harusnya sekarang kelas satu SMP, tapi sekarang gak sekolah lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Gak dibolehin kakak."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia katanya gak mau satu sekolah sama aku. Jadi setiap aku mau pergi sekolah, selalu aja--"

"Oke oke gak perlu dilanjutin."

Dan percakapan selanjutnya didominasi oleh Wonwoo yang dengan tidak berjeda menceritakan kehidupannya. Juga tentang seberapa kuat dan tangguhnya Ibuk saat masih sehat dulu. Dan Mingyu disana mendengarkan cerita Wonwoo dengan matanya yang berbinar. Mendengarkan cerita tersebut tidak kalah semangat dari Wonwoo.

"Duh, lo jadi dengerin bacotan gue. Maaf ya."

"Gapapa, kak. Aku suka dengar orang cerita. Aku suka dengar cara pikir dan sudut pandang orang lain. Gimana orang-orang memandang dunia dari sisi mereka. Aku suka."

Wonwoo kemudian tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut anak itu gemas. Mingyu yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu sanggup memberikan senyuman yang sudah lama Wonwoo pendam. Hatinya bagai dibersihkan dari sarang laba-laba, sebuah perasaan lega yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Jadi begini rasanya menemukan seseorang untuk berbagi keluh kesah, walau hanya berbagi cerita yang selama ini hanya bisa ia pendam sendiri, beban di bahunya terasa lebih ringan berkali-kali lipat.

"Abis pulang dari sekolah kak?" Pertannyaan yang Mingyu layangkan ketika Wonwoo kembali mengetuk pintu ruang rawatnya. Tidak Wonwoo pungkiri, bahwa berkunjung ke ruang rawat Mingyu menjadi rutinitasnya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Tepatnya pulang kerja, Gyu."

"Kerja? Bukannya kakak masih sekolah?"

Wonwoo duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Mingyu, "Sekolah iya, kerja juga iya. Kalau gak gitu untuk biaya rumah sakit Ibuk sama untuk makan gimana."

Mingyu hanya menangguk kemudian menyerahkan satu botol jus mangga miliknya pada Wonwoo.

"Tadi dibeliin sama perawat, untuk kakak aja. Aku udah tadi yang jus tomat."

"Beneran?" Dengan tergesa Wonwoo buka minum cairan untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

"Suka apa haus?"

"Dua duanya."

"Kak Wonwoo."

Wonwoo yang sedang membuka tasnya bermaksud untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya itu tanpa menoleh iya sahuti penggilan Mingyu.

"Gak penasaran kamu, kak?"

"Tentang?"

"Tentang aku."

Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya di atas buku tulisnya untuk kini memberikan segala fokusnya pada Mingyu.

"Mingyu, kalau lo emang belum bisa cerita gak usah dipaksain. Gue gak bakal kemana-mana kok.

"Aku mau cerita."

Kini Wonwoo pindahkan pantatnya ke ranjang Mingyu.

"Mulai darimana ya kak? Yaudah gini. Semuanya berawal dari aku menang lomba pidato nasional kelas lima SD dulu. Kemenangan yang aku kira bakal bawa kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya. Ketika semua orang di sekolah seneng, cuma kakak yang benci."

"Kakak?"

"Iya, kakak kandung aku. Dia bilang kalau dia gak suka perhatian orang-orang yang semula untuk dia, berpaling ke aku. Dari sana dia mulai mukulin aku, mulai ngerusak barang aku. Dia bilang aku harusnya mati. Aku cuma jadi parasit--"

Wonwoo peluk tubuh yang mulai bergetar hingga suara tangisan yang menggema memenuhi ruang rawat tersebut. Sejujurnya Wonwoo bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa memberikan ketenangan ataupun kehangatan pada orang lain. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memeluk Mingyu hingga tangis lelaki ini perlahan mereda.

"Mingyu, gue akan selalu disini. Lo bisa percaya itu."

-

Air membasahi bumi tidak menghalangi langkahnya untuk menemui Mingyu yang ruang rawatnya letaknya lumayan jauh dari ruang ICU. Disana ada Mingyu yang sibuk dengan jeruknya dan Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengerjakan tugasnya. Berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama otomatis mengharuskan Wonwoo belajar dengam giat agar ia bisa lulus. Ia tidak bisa ikut bimbel seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya, oleh karena itu ia harus berusaha sendiri.

"Rencana mau nyambung SMA mana, kak?"

"Gak mau nyambung."

"Kenapa?"

"Mau fokus kerja."

"Rugi banget. Lulusan SMP mau jadi apaan emang?"

"Mingyu."

"Kamu ada kesempatan untuk sekolah ya maanfaatkan. Kamu pinter juga. Lanjutin SMA baru deh sana cari kerja. Jaman sekarang aja yang sarjana susah dapet kerja, apalagi cuma dari modal ijazah SMP doang. Padahal kamu tau dunia sejahat itu, dan kamu harusnya sadar, bukannya nyerah gitu aja."

"Lo gak ngerti keadaan gue."

"Kalau gitu gantian. Kamu yang di rumah sakit biar aku yang sekolah."

Wonwoo menutup buku tulisnya dan membereskan segala peralatannya lalu bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. _Mood_ Mingyu tidak dalam kondisi bagus, begitu pun dirinya. Dan daripada saling menyakiti dengan kata-kata, lebih baik ia menghindar.

"Aku mau jadi arsitek. Cita-cita yang selama ini masih pengen aku raih. Pokoknya setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit aku bertekat untuk balik ke sekolah. Mau badan aku biru-biru ataupun luka sekalipun, aku gak akan menyerah. Iya maaf, mungkin aku gak ngerti keadaan Kak Wonwoo gimana. Tapi tujuan kita sama kak, kita mau jadi manusia yang lebih baik. Aku gak akan maksa kakak, aku cuma mau kakak tau, kalau kita hanya akan kalah jika kita menyerah."

Wonwoo tutup pintu ruang rawat Mingyu lalu berjalan tergesa entah kemana tujuannya. Dan berujung dia yang berlindung di bawah hujan agar air matanya tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun.

-

Kaki panjangnya berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, dengan tiang infus yang berada di tangan kirinya tidak menghalangi langkahnya sedikitpun. Pesan dari Wonwoo beberapa menit yang lalu tidak bisa ia hiraukan begitu saja. 

_Ibuk udah gak ada, Gyu._

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Mingyu, yang ia tahu adalah harus secepatnya berada di samping Wonwoo. Namun, keberuntungan sedang tidak berada di tangan Mingyu. Saat ia telah sampai di depan ICU, ia tidak dapat menemukan Wonwoo dimana pun. Dapat ia lihat selang infusnya berubah menjadi warna merah akibat darah yang naik akibat ia terlalu banyak menggerakkan lengan kirinya.

"Mingyu."

Berdiri di sampingnya Wonwoo yang tampak hanya tubuhnya saja tanpa ada nyawa sedikitpun di dalamnya. Seperti bagaimana Wonwoo pernah memberinya ketenangan, Mingyu raih tubuh itu untuk ia dekap dengan erat. 

"Nangis aja kak, gapapa. Keluarin aja sampai lega, sini aku tutupin wajah kamu biar gak ada yang liat."

Wonwoo tenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Mingyu dan seperti perintah Mingyu, ia keluarkan semua air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Sekali lagi, Wonwoo ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Namun kali ini Tuhan memberikan gantinya, seorang Mingyu yang tengah memeluk dirinya.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, sudah dua hari lamanya Wonwoo tidak lagi berkunjung ke ruang rawatnya. Mingyu sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan hal itu, ia tahu Wonwoo masih dalam keadaan berkabung. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, Mingyu masih berharap Wonwoo menepati janjinya, janji untuk tidak pergi kemana pun.

Mingyu sibuk dengan musik pada ponselnya hingga tidak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Saat seseorang itu melepas *headset*nya barulah ia sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Kak Won?"

"Hei."

-

Hari berganti hari dan selama itu pula ada Wonwoo yang selalu menemani Mingyu. Wonwoo berada disana ketika Mingyu dengan lantangnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan memaafkan kakaknya dengan syarat ia mau kembali bersekolah di depan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan kepalan tangan kuat Wonwoo menunggu dua orang itu untuk memberikan jawaban pada Mingyu, dan raut wajah senang dari Mingyu dapat menjelaskan jawaban apa yang diberikan oleh orang tua lelaki itu.

"Mingyu, gue juga bakal lanjut ke SMA."

"Tiba-tiba?"

Wonwoo hela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebelum Ibu pergi, sebenarnya Ibu pernah sadar dari komanya, Gyu. Gue tanya, kenapa Ibu kok tidurnya lama? Wonwoo kangen suara Ibu, Wonwoo kangen pelukan Ibu. Terus Ibu jawab kalau dia tidur selama ini karena ia bermimpi. Di mimpinya dia ngeliat gue senyum dan bahagia. Dia ngeliat gue berhasil ngeraih mimpi gue, dan Ibuk disana menggenggam tangan gue dengan perasaan bangga. Mimpi Ibuk begitu indah sampai-sampai dia enggan untuk bangun. Dan gue bilang, Ibuk harus sehat dan kita akan mewujudkan dengan nyata semua mimpi-mimpi indah Ibuk. Wonwoo akan jadi anak yang berhasil dan buat Ibuk bangga. Dan disana Ibuk cuma bisa nangis, Gyu. Dan menit selanjutnya gue sadar, gue gak bisa ngeraih mimpi-mimpi indah itu bersama Ibuk." 

"Kalau gitu, bersama aku aja kak."

Baik Mingyu atau Wonwoo bagai dua manusia yang ketakutan, takut akan kembali ditinggalkan sebagaimana sebelumnya. Jadi yang mereka bisa hanyalah ada untuk masing-masing. Melawan jahatnya dunia bersama. Tapi sebagaimana kodratnya, manusia hanya bisa berencana, yang memutuskan tetaplah Tuhan.

-

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun ke 14 si anak paling pemberani bernama Mingyu. Mingyu yang beberapa bulan ini mengajarkan Wonwoo bahwa sejahat dan sekejam apapun dunia, kita diharuskan untuk kuat dan bertahan. Lelaki dengan traumanya yang setiap detik berusaha menggerogotinya itu kini telah tumbuh bagai batu karang yang tidak akan gentar walau diterjang ombak sekuat apapun. Lelaki dengan lebam di seluruh tubuh yang mengajarkan Wonwoo bahwa menyerah berarti kalah. Lelaki yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo bertapak dengan kuat, bejalan dengan yakin dan menatap dunia dengan tajam.

Tangannya membawa sebungkus kue yang ia beli dengan uang hasil kerjanya sendiri. Senyum tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya bahkan sedetik pun. Langkah riang itu harus berhenti kala suara sirine polisi terdengar di belakangnya. Ia yang masih keheranan namun entah mengapa jantungnya ikut berpacu seraya langkahnya yang bertambah cepat. Firasatnya semakin memburuk ketika para polisi itu berjalan menuju arah ruang rawat yang ia hafal betul letaknya.

Plastik yang Wonwoo pegang terjatuh saat pandangannya tertuju pada perawat yang menyeret seseorang yang terlihat familiar. 

_"Ini foto kakak aku."_

Benar, ingatannya tidak mungkin salah. Pria dengan darah yang mengotori baju hingga wajahnya itu adalah kakak kandung yang selama ini melakukan kekerasan pada Mingyu. Tapi kenapa dan apa yang pria itu lakukan disini hingga pria itu bersimbah darah dan para polisi datang ke ruangan Mingyu?

Wonwoo tidak lagi menghiraukan pria itu karena netranya menangkap tubuh yang kini terbujur tidak berdaya di dalam ruangan sana. Kain putih kemudian menyelimuti tubuh itu tanda tidak lagi ada nyawa bersemayam disana. Mingyu, Mingyunya, meninggalkannya. 

Ia kejar pria yang kini telah digotong oleh dua polisi di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Tidak peduli dengan apapun, Wonwoo layangkan tendangannya pada punggung pria itu.

"ANJING. Lo manusia bukan sih?!"

Wajah merah dengan air mata yang membanjiri itu dan dengan kepalan tangan kuat tersebut terus berteriak.

"Nak tenang, ini rumah sakit." Sahut perawat yang berusaha menahan tubuh Wonwoo.

"ITU ADIK KANDUNG LO. Teganya lo ngebunuh anak yang punya berjuta mimpi kayak dia! Dia ada dosa apa ke lo? dia ada salah apa?! Dengan semua perbuatan lo ke dia selama ini, dia milih untuk maafin lo, tapi kenapa ini balasan yang lo kasih ke dia?! Yang pantas mati disini itu lo, bajingan, bukan Mingyu!"

Wonwoo berhasil lolos dari tiga perawat yang tadi menahannya, kemudian ia tarik kerah baju pria yang masih ditahan oleh kedua polisi di kedua sisi.

"Kembaliin Mingyu, kembaliin Mingyu gue cepet! Lo gak boleh kemana-mana sebelum lo balikin Mingyu! BALIKIN MINGYU GUE, BAJINGAN."

Dianggap menghalagi, tubuh Wonwoo kembali diseret menjauh dari tempat kejadian yang tentu dihadiahi oleh rontaan Wonwoo. Ia hanya ingin Mingyu kembali, ia hanya ingin Mingyu bernafas kembali. Hanya itu. 

"Mingyu. Dek, kamu udah tidur dengan nyenyak ya? Dunia disana lebih tenang ya, dek? Padahal kamu janji mau mewujudkan mimpi kamu bareng aku. Udah gak bisa ya, dek?"

Sebuah ketidakmungkinan tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa di depannya itu menjawab. Karena Mingyu sudah tidak ada. Anak lelaki si pantang menyerah itu telah pergi. Dan kembali, Wonwoo ditinggalkan sendiri.

-

-

-

-

-

**EPILOG**

Langkah kaki yang beralaskan sepatu _sport_ keluaran terbaru tersebut melangkah dengan gagahnya membelah lautan manusia yang ada di hadapannya. Masuknya musim semi di Jepang mengakibatkan jalanan ramai akibat _spring festival_ sebentar lagi akan segera diresmikan. Pria dengan tinggi semampai tersebut memasuki sebuah toko bunga yang hampir saja tutup karena jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Satu _bucket_ bunga mawar merah itu kemudian ia bawa pulang.

Sesampainya ia di _flat_ sederhana miliknya, ia hidupkan dua buah lilin lalu ia buka foto seseorang yang menjadi alasan ia berjuang hingga titik ini. Bunga yang tadi ia beli, ia ambil setangkai untuk ia letakkan di depan foto seseorang tersebut. 

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mingyu."

Lagu ulang tahun ia nyanyikan sendiri, lilin juga ia tiup sendiri. Kali ini tidak ada kue ulang tahun karena sudah banyak kue ulang tahun yang ia biarkan membusuk di bulan-bulan sebelumnya.

"Kamu lahir dimana saat bunga-bunga dengan indahnya bermekaran ya, Gyu. Artinya Tuhan sedang berbahagia saat menciptakan kamu. Dunia disana lebih indah ya? Lebih tenang dan gak ada lagi yang ganggu kamu disana. Kamu anak baik yang disayang semua orang, termasuk Tuhan. Oh! Pasti kamu juga ketemu Ibuk disana ya? Bilang ke Ibuk aku di Jepang sini baik-baik aja, dan tunggu beberapa saat lagi aku bakal dapat gelar sarjana."

"Mingyu. Aku disini masih berjuang dan belum menyerah. Jika nanti mimpi aku terwujud itu semua demi kamu dan Ibuk. Kalian berdua yang menjadi alasan aku bisa berdiri tegak sampai saat ini. Walaupun aku harus melawan dunia ini sendirian, tapi aku yakin kamu dan Ibuk bantuin aku dari atas sana. Sekali lagi aku mau berterima kasih karena kamu udah singgah sejenak di hidup aku. Malam ini datang ke mimpi aku ya, Gyu. Aku kangen."

Dan detik selanjutnya Wonwoo benar-benar akan menyumpahi siapapun yang dengan tidak sopannya mengetuk pintu _flatnya_ dengan tidak sabaran. Wonwoo buka dengan kasar pintu _flatnya_ tersebut sambil merapalkan, " _What do you want in this fucking mid--"_

__

_"--night.."_

_"Oh god. I'm terribly sorry, I knocked the wrong room. Oh you speak english? I'm searching for Jamie's room, do you know where can I find it?_  
  
" _Uhm yes_. Di sebelah- _I mean, here. Right here_."

"Wait. Orang Indonesia, ya?"

"I-iya."

"Kayaknya kita bakalan sering ketemu deh. Kenalin gue Mingoo, bukan hari Minggu, tapi Mingoo"

"Gue Wonwoo."

**FIN**


End file.
